


When did We Fall in Love?

by lateprimrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cooking, Cute, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, Snapshots, Stanger to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateprimrose/pseuds/lateprimrose
Summary: Snapshots from the daily lives of roommates Minseok and Jongdae at different point of there lives.From when they didn't know each other and when they did.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	1. When We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments from when Minseok and Jongdae first met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my little contribution to the fest! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this. Its' a little bit of a mess of scences compiled together into one fic, so be mindful of a lot of timeskips and the ambigous time line. I hope you guys still understand the story?
> 
> Thank you to the ever patient mods, you guys are such a blessing and thank you for putting up with me. To the prompter, I tried to include all your wishes but I'm not the most confident with it, please forgive me if it wasn't too your expectations >_< and I hope you still enjoy this fic ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute little story and that it'll make you smile!! 
> 
> (The title of this is my big question to this fic T_T )

1.1

They met on a chilly March day. The sky was dim and grey, clouds covering every bit of sun. The air was cold and stale.

Jongdae hauled his one suitcase filled with all his belongings, dragging it behind him on the compact gravel road. He stopped at a dreary white building, checking the address on the card with the address of the building. He was here.

Stepping inside the building he took in the dim grey walls. A single staircase down the centre with flats on either side. He stared up and sighed. Reluctantly grabbing his suitcase by the handle and hauling up the stairs.

With a heavy heave, Jongdae crashed his suitcase at the top of the flight of stairs. Jongdae was finally on his floor. He looked left and right, walking down the aisle trying to find his unit. He passed many rooms until he came to a halt in front of unit 306. It was the corner unit on the floor, the door looked no different from the other on the floor. It was just another unit but it was his unit, sort of. It was where he'd live while finishing his degree... with his roommate. 

He hasn't met him yet, his roommate. He knew his name was Minseok, he knew his major and that he was friends with Baekhyun. Baekhyun was the person that connected the two up to each other. Jongdae who was moving to the city to finish his degree and Minseok needed a new roommate after his old one left, going back home to China. 

Jongdae mustered up an ounce of courage as he lifted his arm to knock on the door. A stranger was still a stranger no matter if Baekhyun knew who he was.

_ Tap… tap tap tap _ , he hit the door once gentle before firmly knocking on the door three more times in rapid succession. Jongdae held his breath, doubt passed through his mind as the seconds of silence ticked passed. Had he got the wrong door? 

Suddenly a clicking sound was heard, followed by a loud  _ creak _ .

"Oh," the man, Minseok said, his voice light and airy, inquisitive. He looked up and down Jongdae, in disbelief maybe? Jongdae wasn't sure, his eyes were unreadable. "You must be Jongdae."

"I am, nice to meet you too, Minseok," Jongdae extended his arm, "Please take good care of me during my stay here."

"Likewise, nice to meet you too," Minseoks' surprisingly soft hands grasped Jongdaes' hand gently and shook it firmly. Jongdae looked up and met Minseok straight in the eyes, it was a moment of extended silence between the two. 

Thinking back, they might've held each other gaze longer than strictly necessary, and that was how they first met.

1.2

Minseok was elusive, Jongdae concluded. Despite living in the same apartment with him for a week, Jongdae felt like he never saw him. They lived like opposites, different majors, different buildings. Minseok was nocturnal and Jongdae was an early bird. The two only had fleeting interaction. 

Minseok stayed up until god knew what time studying, while Jongdae always woke up early in the morning to get a head start on his day.

Today, it was a little bit of an odd night. When Jongdae was walking home it was already well into the night, he didn't usually get home so late but things happened. He got to the door and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. He inserted them and gave it a small jingle, opening the door softly on the off chance Minseok was already sleeping.

_ Creak _

Jongdae manoeuvred his body through the small crack of the door. His eyes met with darkness, shutting the door with his right hand he used his left hand to quickly shuck off his shoes. He reached up feeling around for the light switch.  _ Click _ , Jongdaes’ eyes winced as they adjusted to the sudden brightness.

He went through his usual nightly routine, washing his face, showering, changing and all the other pieces. It was a quiet and normal night... He was about to go through the door to his room, he froze and glanced over his shoulder to the door to Minseoks' room.

It never settled well with him that he never saw his roommate. Jongdae wasn't the best at approaching but...

Jongdae turned around to Minseoks' door and rasped his knuckle on the door gently. 

"Yes?" Minseok called out. He's still awake, Jongdae mused, it's so late already, he'll drop dead from exhaustion one day.

"Um.." Jongdae stumbled over his words. Shit, where did the confidence from 10 seconds ago go? He shifted from knee to knee, taking a deep breath before getting the words out "goodnight Minseok." 

Silence. The seconds ticked by and Jongdae grew more and more nervous as he stood there.

"Goodnight-" Jongdaes' body relaxed and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For some reason, he felt somewhat reluctant to move and stood there for a second.

"Sleep well," Minseok added after a beat as if he was debating what to say next.

Jongdae felt something weird, it was weird. He wasn't sure what came over him at that moment but he was glad he did it anyway. 

"You too Minseok."

1.3

The two grew closer to each other after that moment, it was like something changed. The first steps to break the ice were taken.

A couple of nights from that turnabout moment, Jongdae walked into the apartment well into the night once again. He was invited to a small party that Baekhyun was hosting. It wasn't anything big, nothing crazy. He came home pretty early compared to most of the people there, taking into account his early morning classes the next day, unlike the others. 

Minseok was invited to the party too but he opted to stay at home and study instead. Being his roommate, he took the liberty to save some food from the party for him. No one would want to miss some of Kyungsoos' cooking, Baekhyuns' cake on the other hand...well, the sentiment was there.

Jongdae set the food on the counter and went up to Minseoks' door. He gently rasped his knuckle against the door. 

No reply.

"Minseok I bought some food from the party," Jongdae called out, "do you want some?"

Jongdae curled his brows in confusion. It wasn't that late yet, Minseok was usually awake well past this time. It was really weird that he wasn't replying, they didn't talk much but Minseok never ignored him.

"Um...Minseok are you okay?" Jongdae asked a voice laced with worry.

No reply yet again.

Jongdae felt torn... it was out of the ordinary, based on the little he knew about Minseok. What if something happened? He wasn't reacting to Jongdae. Was he mad at him? or did something happen...

Jongdae gripped the handle of the door, the cool metal warming under his hand. He took a moment to pull himself together and slowly opened the door.

"Minseok?" he called out at barely a whisper. He glanced across the room, observing the shadows cast by a single lamp on the table. His eyes rested on the body laying on the table. 

"Minseok are you okay?" he approached him cautiously. He reached out to squeeze Minseok's shoulder. He leaned into Minseok and heard a soft snoring sound. 

"Oh, you're asleep." 

Jongdae gave a small chuckle, moving some of Minseoks' hair out of his eyes. So studious, falling asleep over his books. It wasn't a comfortable position to sleep though, and Jongdae didn't want Minseok to wake up with neck pain in the morning.

Jongdae hooked his arms around Minseoks' bust and heaved him out of the chair, collapsing onto the bed with him. He looked at Minseok after he crumpled him onto the bed, feeling lucky that Minseok somehow didn't wake up from the vigorous movement. He pulled up the blanket, tucked Minseoks' legs in and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Minseok," Jongdae said, sweet and soft. He took one final glance at the still sleeping boy before closing the door.

1.4

Movies were how the two started to bond with each other. Getting to know and scoping each other out without having to talk too much.

“Frozen?” Minseok questioned, tilting his head in thought. He plopped down on the end of the couch to Jongdae. He brought with him a bag of candies and chips. His eyes hovered over the information screen for the movie.

“Yep,” Jongdae said with a smile, picking up a chip from 

“Isn’t it a children’s movie?” Minseok questioned.

“Mmm, yeah, but it's good, and the music is  _ golden _ ." Jongdae grinned, "Take it from a music major.”

“Heheh, Okay I will then.” 

  
  


1.5

Their lives had switched at this point. Minseoks' workload was decreasing but Jongdae had the exact opposite situation.

It was a time of high stress for Jongdae, a major assessment was due and he was practically the walking dead. This day was no exception to the rest of this week, Jongdae woke up at the brink of sunrise. He pulled out his computer and situated himself on the dining table. It was a small table, barely made for two people, but Jongdae loved the sunlight that peaked through the windows behind him. 

Deep in concentration, he tuned out the rest of the world. He didn't sense the body moving behind him.

Jongdaes' body jumped up, shocked by a clink. He looked down to the source, the clanking of a cup of brown liquid on the table, holding the cup was an arm. His eyes followed the arm up until his eyes met with Minseok. Snapping out his trance, he took in the bitter smell of coffee in the air, a smell he's become well acquainted with during his time living with Minseok. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't like coff-"

"Trust me, you'll need it." Minseok cut Jongdae off, his hand settled on Jongdaes' shoulder, a calm reassuring weight, "This is what people live on when deadlines are near." Minseok gave a slight smile in Jongdaes' direction, "Just give it a try, I'm not sure what taste you like so give me some feedback later."

"Oh, thank you," Jongdae felt a little... well, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Minseok said no more words, giving a simple smile before going to his room with his own cup of coffee in hand. 

Jongdae stared at the cup of coffee, his eyes facing over the brim. He deliberated for a moment, coffee... He didn't like coffee at all but, Minseok made this for him so he'd give it a try at the very least. He brought the cup to his mouth and swallowed. Tasting.. the taste hit the back of his mouth and he grimaced at the thick bitter taste. He quickly downed the drink as fast as possible keeping mindful of the hot temperature. 

He finished and wiped the residue of the coffee off his lips. Jongdae had zero ideas on why Minseok enjoyed the beverage, honestly. The sentiment was appreciated. A smile burst onto his face as he looked at the empty coffee cup. Yep, definitely appreciated, but the taste... the taste he doesn't enjoy. Coffee's still coffee, bitter bitter coffee.

The two of them were starting to grow closer and closer. Bit by bit pushing into each other's lives.

  
  



	2. Our Life Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments from after Minseok and Jongdae met each other.

2.1

Over the years the two bonded with each other over time. Growing closer, slowly but surely. 

It happened on an oddly sunny afternoon in the middle of January, the two were lounging on the couch watching a rerun of a drama when Minseok dropped the bomb. 

"Jongdae, I'm thinking of moving." 

"Hmm really," the words took a second to process, Jongdae much too engrossed in the drama "....what!? What do you mean? Moving? Like moving  _ moving _ ?" He sat up at attention and turned to stare straight at Minseok. 

"Yeah, moving  _ moving _ , we're older now I need a change of scenery," Jongdaes' eyes dropped at Minseok's words, "We’ve been living together here all through my uni life, job hunting, getting a job."

"Oh," Jongdae said quietly, mostly to himself. Minseok... leaving him? He doesn't want to live together anymore. Jongdaes' heart felt heavy, the air grew thick, he bowed his head in resignation.

Minseok was twiddling his thumb, he turned away from Jongdae and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I was thinking..." Minseok started "Maybe... you want to be my roommate again? We can find somewhere else to live together. Somewhere that allows pets so we can get that cat we've always dreamed of, somewhere close to your workplace so you don't have to commute too long, somewhere new..."

Silence

"....Of course!!" Jongdae exclaimed, jumping up off the couch, "Of course I still wanna stay with you." 

Minseok gave a big smile to Jongdae. In his heart, he was fully glad that Jongdae said yes. Minseok pulled out his phone and pulled out the folder of some prospective properties he'd been looking at to show Jongdae. The two smooshed closer over Minseoks' tiny phone, looking at new apartments and imagining a future together.

2.2 

"When do these boxes end!" Jongdae groaned. Until he moved he never realised how much stuff he had accumulated in his room over the years. 5 boxes came from his room alone and to imagine he walked into his life with Minseok years ago with one suitcase and a bag. 

They moved into their new apartment just two days ago and today was the start of the big unpacking day, starting with their rooms and working their way out. The living, bathroom and kitchen room were pretty much non-existent at this point.

He heard a giggle from the room next door and Jongdae gasped, he was crying and drowning in misery and Minseok was laughing at him. 

"Minseok~ save me," He whined to the man in the room next door, banging a fist onto the wall that their rooms share.

"Maybe we should take a break," Minsoek mused, his voice muffled through the wall, 'we've been unpacking for hours, I'll order in."

Jongdae pumped his fist up and burst out of his room, coming face to face with Minseok who came out from his room. 

"Hell yeah, what should we order?" 

“Well, we have a lot of take-out flyers," Minseok said, gesturing to a pile. A collection of probably every restaurant within a 5-kilometre vicinity. Jongdae grabbed the stack and rotated through the flyers, after every single flyer he read his face drooped down a little.

"There are too many options, how can I pick," Jongdae groaned in anguish.

Minseok just giggled, "Let me see if I can help," grabbing the stack the Jongdae threw in defeat.

There life from here on out was looking bright. It was filled with ups and downs but everything came together in the end. The two of them together.

2.3

"Oh my gosh, Jongdae I can't do this," Minseok said frantically, "this doesn't look right." He looked down at the blob of flour, dough and filling on the table, were these actually dumplings?

"It'll be okay," Jongdae assured, "It shouldn't be that hard to cook?" he fiddled with his own clump, looking at the paused video then back at his clump.

"Yeahhh... this doesn't look right," Jongdae drawled. The two just stared at there clumps on the table then turning to face each other. Their eyes locked and they burst into a fit of giggles. They were a disaster together. 

"Should we still steam them? Maybe they'll turn out okay despite the questionable appearance," Minseok couldn't stop laughing and turned to bury his laughter into Jongdaes' shoulder."

"Well... we don't have another choice, do we? It will be okay." 

"Jongdae, Keep saying it until you believe it"

Silence.

"We're horrible at this," Jongdae stated simply. 

"Yeah," Minsoek agreed, right before falling over into another fit of giggles with Jongdae. 

The dumplings weren't okay, but the two had a lot of fun trying to cook together. They didn't taste half bad but the appearance was.. questionable to say the least.

2.4

A couple of weeks after moving into their new apartment they had begun to adjust to living here. Putting the apartment into working order, scoping out the area and becoming acquainted with the neighbours. They could finally start to indulge in more of their dreams and wishes, the first of that list taking the form of a very cute feline friend.

They brought Tan home the other day. Minseok and Jongdae almost couldn’t believe they got a cat. It was always a fleeting little idea the two had and now they finally had one. Tan was a sweetie and the two fell in love with her.

"Oh my gosh! Shes' so pretty," Tao gushed, pulling out his phone to take pictures of the pretty kitty.

Minseok and Jongdae just smiled watching him. Tao was their neighbour, a university student living in unit three down with a roommate. He had been pestering them to let him meet Tan ever since they got her. 

Honestly, he was a joy. There was something about him reminded Jongdae and Minseok about themselves when they were in university. 

“Tao, what do you want for lunch?” Jongdae asked

“ You guys cooking?” Tao froze, his hand just hanging in the middle of the air, “Maybe we should order in instead….” he continued slowly. 

Jongdae and Minseok faced each other, faces blank before bursting in laughter. Honestly though, they love Tao too much to have to subject him to their  _ experimental  _ cooking. 

“Lets’ just grill some meat. Nothing can go wrong, right?” 

2.5

Movie nights were a weekly ritual for the two. The two of them just chilling together.

"What are we watching?" Jongdae took a seat right next to Minseok on the couch, offering the bowl of chips he was holding to Minseok. 

"Moana," Minseok answered while munching on some chips.

"Oooo~ Nice~ I'm excited I've been meaning to watch it," Jongdae said with genuine interest and excitement.

"I know you have," Minseok flashed a knowing smile

Minseok scrolled through the feed, finding the movie and clicking play. The two settled in watching with high interest. Talking in hushed tones under the movie to discuss the scenes that made them laugh and discuss whatever they felt like really.

2.6

When does love come? What is love? One does not know. Minseok and Jongdae were so bound to each other, so attached.

This morning was beautiful. The sun filtered in through the blinds, basking the room in a soft glow just the way Jongdae liked it. He grunted and turned to his bedside table checking the time on his phone, 7 am. He curled up into a ball not wanting to get up. Last night was movie night with Minseok, and even though Jongdae usually gets up at 7 am his body can't function at 100% after sleeping at 1 in the morning.

"Jongdae, I know you're awake," Minseok called out, voice muffled through the door "Are you going to sleep all morning?"

"Hhngh," Jongdae groaned, "wait a second."

Jongdae groggily wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his arms. He went out of his room still trying to wear off the sleepiness of waking up. Sleepy, he immediately searched for the presence of the warm body named Minseok. 

" _ Oomph _ , Good morning~" 

Jongdae attached himself to Minseok. As usual, Miseok was already making their early morning coffee. Operating the coffee machine with practised skill and routine.

“Good morning," Minseok greeted, his voice still laced with a hint of sleepiness. Jongdae tightened his arms around Minseok.

“Coffee,” Jongdae simply stated.

“Yeah yeah, I’m making it be patient.”

"I want two sugar and a little bit of milk."

"Yes yes, I know, I've been making you coffee for years now. You really think I haven't remembered your order?" Minseok shook Jongdae off and turned to look straight at Jongdae. Jongdae could just see the love and playful banter hidden within the dark swells of his eyes. 

"In case you forgot," Jongdae replied, smiling and giggling slightly. He could feel Minseok shake his head in faux disapproval as he went back to finishing the coffee. 

This, this is what he loves, waking up every day to the smell of coffee in the air with a sleepy Minseok operating the coffee machine. Spending the weekend together watching movies. Just standing here with him, being with him. Jongdae loved anything with Minseok, he loved Minseok. 

Oh,  _ oh _ ...

Jongdae smooshed his chin onto Minseok's shoulder, staring ahead lost in thought.

“Hey, Minseok." His eyes focused on the cup of coffee Minseok was stirring in his hand.

“Hmm?” Minseok replied with a non-committal noise, glancing slightly at Jongdae. Jongdae took a second to pause and-

“I love you...so much," he said simply, tightening his hold around Minseok.

“Heheheh,” Minseok giggled, he leaned his head towards Jongdae and moved his hand to caress Jongdaes' cheek, “I love you too."

Minseok turned in Jongdaes' arms to face him directly and gave him his brightest smile.

"Of course, I love you too Jongdae.”   
  
“Love love?” Jongdae asked.

“Love love,” Minseok affirmed, closing the inches between his face and Jongdae.

And then, they kissed.

The two of them were in love. No one knows when it happened or how it happened but it was here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it here, thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the story and it made you smile! ^^  
> I hope it wasn't too confusing and the story still flowed somewhat. Thank you again for reading, if you have anything you want to say please feel free to comment and leave kudos!!  
> I hope you have a nice day~!!


End file.
